The D Ranked Mission
by Ryok
Summary: Kiba and Naruto are paired for a routine D ranked mission but what happens between them during the mission?  I suck with titles I know please don't hate me :   Kiba X Naruto


**Hey guys I am back for now and the last story I put up was just something I thought of at 2 and decided to put it up because I felt bad that I haven't done anything for you guys in about a year so yeah...HAPPY BIRTHDAY! -I don't know. I'm bored :) Here is another story for you guys hope you like it :)**

**PS: PLEASE READ WHAT I SAY BEFORE THE STORY BECAUSE I DO EXPLAIN WHY IT MIGHT BE BAD SO THEN YOU DONT HAVE TO HARP ON ME FOR IT, THANKS :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

"It's a simple rank D mission now GET OUT!" Tsunade screamed at Naruto.

Naruto with out hesitation was out the door and running back to his house, he had no intention of pissing her off anymore than he already had.

_2 minutes earlier_

"I need you to help a villager with moving some goods over to some villagers outside the city." Tsunade told Naruto.

"Awwww come on I've been doing these missions for weeks now, I want a real mission!" Naruto exclaimed in annoyance.

"Well you're not getting a "real" mission until you do this one, it's a simple rank D mission so don't complain and just get to it." she said with a hint of anger forming in her voice.

"Well how come you can't get anyone else to do it?" Naruto asked frustrated.

"It's a simple rank D mision now GET OUT!"

_Present Time_

Naruto raced back to his apartment in fear of being strangled to death. He got inside and closed the door making sure to lock it securely, even thought it wouldn't help, but it made him feel better. He took off his jacket and decided to start getting his things together for his mission tomorrow. He got together his kunai and shuriken and packed them into his pack. After packing all his equipment he made some ramen and then got ready for bed. Naruto turned off the lights and went to sleep ready and prepared to for what's to come for tomorrow.

The next morning Naruto left his apartment and headed towards the entrance of the village where a wagon of goods awaited him. When he arrived at the wagon he noticed that someone was sitting on the otherside of the wagon. He looked over and noticed a very familiar puppy sitting by the wheel. Akimaru barked at Naruto and gave Naruto pet Akimaru still a bit confused as to where the dog's owner, Kiba, was he was always with Akimaru.

"Hey Naruto."

"AHH! Kiba! Don't sneak up on me!" Naruto said with a small blush on his face.

"Sorry couldn't help myself anyway are you ready to go?" Kiba asked.

"What do you mean? I thought that I was doing this mission myself." Naruto asked confused.

"Well after you left she had me called in and asked that I go with you. She wouldn't say why but I figured that it was to make sure you do the job correctly." Kiba explained.

"Oh well okay then let's go." Naruto said lifting the wagon.

Kiba helped lift the wagon and they set off for the village. Kiba coming along on the mission was a bit of a problem for Naruto because of the fact he had a bit of a crush on the dog loving boy.

"_**Of all the people she could have asked to go with me she had to choose him? WHY? Why my bad luck?**_"

"Kiba do you know how far out this village is?" Naruto asked. Trying to make some conversation to break the awkward silence between them.

"It's about a 10 mile trip so we're gonna have to set up camp for the night tonight." Kiba explained

"_**FUCK! Please tell me I brought my own tent to sleep in PLEASE! I will DIE if I didn't bring one!**_"

They had a few encounters with some low life thieves trying to steal the wagon but they disposed of them quickly and kept moving. After a few miles and a few breaks they finally decided to set up camp. Kiba went to go look for water and Naruto frantically looked through his pack to see if he packed his tent.

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOO! CRAP! It's not here, why of all days do I have to forget to pack my tent today?**_"

Kiba returned with the water and asked Naruto to go fetch some fire wood for the fire. Naruto still frantic about his missing tent went to fetch the fire wood. He went through everything he packed in his head and he was sure he packed his tent but then again he wasn't exactly the brightest person around. Naruto returned to camp with the wood and Kiba started the fire.

"Well we should set up out tents now..." Kiba said getting his tent and materials out of his bag.

"Um...Kiba?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Hmm?"

"I forgot to pack my tent last night" Naruto said shyly.

"Well that's not a surprise...you can share my tent with me it's big enough."

"O-Okay..."

They made some dinner and then got ready for bed. Kiba got undressed and got into his tent, Naruto took his time getting into his pajamas and finally moved into Kiba's tent. Once in he noticed that Kiba was already asleep. Naruto got under the blanket and tried to go to sleep but he just couldn't knowing that Kiba was right next to him. He layed there for about an hour and was still unable to sleep. He turned over and looked at Kiba sleeping peacefully. Naruto sighed and started to tear up because he thought of what Kiba might say to him if he knew that he loved him. Naruto decided he should go outside and get some air. He got out of the tent and looked around a bit still trying to hold back the tears. Naruto felt and hand on his shoulder and he was turned around to look at Kiba.

"Naruto what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Kiba asked with concern

"No, it's nothing don't worry about it." Naruto said trying to walk away but Kiba held him still and made him look directly at him. Kiba wiped his tears away with his thumb and asked, "Come on you can tell me, what's wrong?"

"No you'll get angry at me and hate me for it just leave it alone." Naruto said trying to push Kiba away but he wouldn't budge.

"Naruto please, tell me what's wrong I can help you but you need to tell me." Kiba pleaded.

Naruto was backed into a corner and was trying to come up with a way to get out of it.

"_**Come on Naruto come on! Think of something anything to tell him! Anything!**_"

Nothing came to mind and he could only do one thing.

"I love you Kiba. That's what was wrong because I knew that you would reject me."

Kiba looked at Naruto surprised and could only stare back at him. Naruto looked at Kiba's reaction and took it as the rejection he was expecting from Kiba. He tried to go back to the tent but Kiba still wouldn't let him go.

"Kiba please just let me go. I know you are going to reject me so you don't have to..."

Kiba didn't give Naruto time to finish before he kissed him. Naruto started to cry again because he couldn't believe that Kiba was actually kissing him. He had always dreamed of it happening but always thought that Kiba would never love him the same. Naruto started to kiss back and after a while they parted.

"I love you too Naruto. I have loved you for a long time but never thought that you thought the same of me."

Kiba wiped away the rest of Naruto's tears and then picked him up bridal style and brought him back to the tent.


End file.
